What a Surprise
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "Honour Lily and James day." George repeated while he looked at the scribbles of his brother. "So, you are doing a lot of pranks most of them from what I can see directed at Umbridge to honour your boyfriend's parents."


**Title** : What a Surprise

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Hermione Granger.

 **Pairing** : Fred x Harry

 **Prompts** : [genre] Romance, [genre] drama, [time period] during the school year, [dialogue] "What the fuck are you doing?"/ "Shush, please don't tell Harry!" and [restriction] no more than 2, 500 words. Yellow - Bisexual. Write about a character who strives to leave a good impression on their partner's/ crush's family. Gummies: [dialogue] "I think that went well." / "The explosion was a surprise though.", [word] phase and [style] multiple POVs.

 **AN** : This was challenging to say the least. Please, be kind and don't judge me too harshly. Please?

Written for _Pride Month Event_ held by octocelot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments), the _[Challenge] Jurassic Fever_ held by whitetiger91 at the Golden Snitch Forum, and the _[June Event] Honeydukes Challenge_ held by SiriusMarauderfan at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) and for EverlyDream. I challenged her so it is only fair that she got to come up with a challenge for me.

 **Warning** : Slight cursing and AU!

 **Word Count** : 2, 134

* * *

The Marauders Map truly was an amazing piece of magic. It allowed for whoever had it in his or her possession to know exactly where people were at all times. The map, which was created by the four boys, more commonly known as the Marauders, had been used for different purposes over the course of its existence. The Marauders themselves had used it for various pranks and for whenever they needed a quick escape out of the castle or sometimes into it. Fred and George had used it for almost the very same thing. Then there was Harry. Albeit he never used it for pranks he did use it to sneak under the radar and escape the castle from time to time. The map had been used mostly for the same purposes since its creation. But it had never been used for the purpose that Fred had in mind that winter morning during the first half of his seventh year.

George looked at Fred from across the breakfast table. While he was busy stuffing his face, it appeared as if his twin brother was immersed in something completely different. Something that George was sure involved his raven-haired boyfriend since almost three months back. Fred frowned at the parchment in front of him and would occasionally scribble down a few words. Some he would let be but most of them he viciously crossed over with ink ending up on the table and sometimes on the end of his white shirt.

It came as no shock to George when he found out that his brother had taken a liking to Harry Potter. He was just the kind of guy Freddie would go for. Raven-coloured hair, green emerald eyes with thick eyelashes, a smile that could make most people weak at the knees and an astonishing ability to lie.

It did come as a shock that Harry returned his emotions and if George had to mention moments that he never thought he would experience then finding his brother, bare chested, on his bed kissing Harry like there was no tomorrow would definitely make the list. In hindsight, he was stupid not to have noticed before. Harry never bothered hiding his obvious attraction to people. Men or women.

Most of the time Harry would be somewhere close by but not today. George assumed that it was because it was Saturday. The teenager didn't see the point in getting out of bed unless he had to and often joked that he would only get up if Voldemort attacked. In which case, they wouldn't even have to wake him up because he would already know. Hermione didn't like the joke. But Fred did and as long as he laughed Harry kept telling it.

"What are we doing?" George asked as he pushed his plate aside and reached for his cup of tea. He leaned over to try and read what Fred had written. "Phase one… phase one of what?"

"Phase one of honour Lily and James Potter day." Fred said in a hushed tone and missed the way George raised his eyebrow when he moved the parchment so that his brother could see.

"Honour Lily and James day." George repeated while he looked at the scribbles of his brother. "So, you are doing a lot of pranks most of them from what I can see directed at Umbridge to honour your boyfriend's parents. Why do you think that's a good idea and how are you planning on doing this without being detected and punished? Sneaking around is not as easy as it used to be Fred. The walls have ears."

"You may not know this since you're single but people who are in relationships tend to want to make good impressions on their boyfriends or girlfriends parents. Sadly, Harry's parents are dead but I was thinking that I could do something they would have liked. I imagine that they wouldn't like Umbridge and hence causing mayhem for her would impress them. As for not getting caught…" Fred shrugged and made a thing out of avoiding George's eyes. "I may have borrowed a certain thing from Harry which allows us to get around completely unnoticed in spite of these new ears that the walls of Hogwarts have acquired this year."

"Borrowed huh?" He looked up just in time to hear George snort in amusement. "When you say borrowed you mean that you used your magic powers, and I really don't want to go deeper into what those are, and then you took it when he was occupied so to say."

"Shush, please don't tell Harry." Fred replied without really looking worried. George dismissively waved his hand and reached out for Fred to give him the parchment with the plans scribbled down which he tore within seconds. "What the fuck are you doing?"

George rolled his eyes at the dramatic tone in his brother's voice. "I was doing you a favour and making sure that we don't get caught. Besides, you've probably got that thing engraved in your mind. Everything is planned per usual and now all we have to do is go execute these amazing pranks of yours."

"True," Fred couldn't argue with that and he didn't try to stop George from burning his scribbles and turning them into nothing ashes. "So, are we doing it?"

"Of course!" George laughed. "You ask so stupid questions sometimes."

Most people seemed to enjoy the day of mayhem as some began calling it before it was even time for lunch. Not all people did though. Hermione Granger detested it, especially when her beloved library was attacked. George and Fred walked out of the library as they had successfully managed to make an entire section about those who spoke in favour of Voldemort's cause blow up. It was a rather new section and most students appeared rather neutral of it being gone. Neither of the two boys wanted to admit that it hadn't really been the plan to make it explode.

"That went well." Fred commented without much conviction in his voice as he tried his best to look innocent.

George hummed and avoided Hermione's hateful glare. "The explosion was a surprise though."

The map, although amazing, as it allowed for the owner to keep check of where everyone was, did not allow for the owner to be in different places at the same time. That meant that although Harry did hear about all of the pranks during the day he didn't witness all of them. He woke up late, feeling refreshed for once and went down for a late breakfast. That was the first time that he heard about the mayhem that had been the signature of that day.

Hermione came walking towards him looking like she was ready to murder someone when she saw Harry who frowned as he mentally prepared himself to hear about the thing that would ruin this weekend for him. This year had been full of events of such nature. "What's wrong?"

"Tell your stupid boyfriend to give it up already." Hermione answered sourly.

"Give what up?" Harry asked while making a bad attempt at looking irritated. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something in French which Harry assumed was insulting to him and Fred. "What has he been doing?"

"Pranks." Hermione stated.

"He, well technically they, do that all the time." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah sure they do but not like this," Hermione said as she angrily gestured to highlight her point. "I was just walking into the library for example when one whole section of it exploded and everyone was forced to leave."

Harry couldn't hide the shock that appeared on his face. He wanted to ask which section but the angry expression on Hermione's face stopped him. "How do you know that it was them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "That was such a stupid question Harry."

Laughter escaped his parted lips and Hermione shook her head at his antics before walking away and didn't even stop when he asked her to. Still with an amused grin that he could not, and didn't wish, to lose Harry put hands down his pockets as he began walking towards the Great Hall. He heard more whispers about the pranks that had taken place during the day but never saw the mischief makers themselves in spite of looking for at least one of them. Occasionally he would end up on the right place at the right time and he would see the damaging consequences and the ever so dramatic reactions from Umbridge that she didn't even try to contain. He thought, sometimes, that he saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye but when he turned around to look there was never anyone there. Harry didn't see Fred until after lunch when his red-headed mischief making boyfriend walked into his dorm with a parchment.

"I kind of borrowed the map today." Fred said blushing as scratched the back of his head. He looked both smug and embarrassed at the same time.

Harry put away the book that he had been reading on the table next to his bed and sat up straight. "You put it to good use too. I thought I saw most of your pranks but if the rumours are true then I saw less than half."

"And there's more to come." Fred replied with a crooked smile as he winked at Harry whom had patted his bed for Fred to sit down next to him. "If Umbridge doesn't have a mental breakdown by the end of the day then George and I will be very disappointed. The effort we put into making all of this happened has earned us at least that."

"I'm sure she'll have at least two of those today. I have never seen her face turn as red as it was when she saw which section of the library it was that had exploded." Fred puffed out his chest in pride and Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at him. "So, what motivated you to upping your game so to say."

"Well, this is going to be farfetched but bear with me. Your parents motivated me." Harry couldn't stop himself from looking at his boyfriend in disbelief but before he was able to ask what that meant Fred spoke again. This time he spoke quicker as if he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to get all the words out. "George thought it was odd too. Again, bear with me. But you're my boyfriend, we're dating, and it's kind of usual for a person to want to impress the parents of one's boyfriend or girlfriend. With that being said, I couldn't impress your parents directly but I figured that by causing mayhem and maybe a mental breakdown or two for Umbridge, a person I assume they would hate, that I would be able to impress them indirectly."

Harry was shocked when he first realised that the feelings he harboured for the redheaded boy in front of him weren't exactly friendly. Friendly wasn't even close to describing it. He found himself smiling bigger when Fred was in the room. Every brief touch, rare as they were, always left a warmth behind. Harry had never reacted that way to anyone before. He was certain of the fact that Fred would reject him if he ever spoke a word of the feelings that caused havoc inside of Harry whenever Fred walked in the room. He didn't suspect Fred to make the first move. And he certainly didn't except Fred to plan and carry through enough pranks to last for a day to impress his parents.

"Harry," Fred snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "You still with me?"

"So, you planned all of this to impress my parents." His smile grew when Fred nodded. "Come here."

Fred raised an eyebrow but obeyed never the less and as soon as he was in close enough proximity Harry's hand went behind his neck and their lips brushed against each other. The kissing hardened rapidly and Harry's nails dug into Fred when he pushed them closer together. His lips were swollen when he let out a shaky sigh of content as Fred pulled his shirt upwards to reveal athletic body, and grazed Harry's lower back with his fingertips.

"You have too much clothes on." Harry stuttered as he desperately tugged Fred's shirt over his head and Harry's breath hitched in the back of his throat when Fred nibbled on the skin of his neck and shoulder. "Was this part of the plan too?"

Fred hummed lazily as his hands grazed his lower stomach. Harry's breath came out raggedly as he laughed and breathily whispered. "What a surprise."

 **The end**


End file.
